


We Are One

by gongsang_ga



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exodus Era, M/M, Protective Luhan, Scared Yixing, layhan - Freeform, lulay, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongsang_ga/pseuds/gongsang_ga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is determined to get his choreography down, even it means staying at the studio late. But what happens when a thunder storm hits Seoul, making the power go out at the studio?  Can Yixing make it through the storm alone in the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are One

“Yixing hyung, I think it’s time we head back.” Jongin reached up, his fingers spreading wide as he groaned, his back cracking loudly in the small studio. He pulled his arms down, resting his hands behind his neck as he sighed and turned to face Yixing, “The other hyungs will be worried if we don’t make it back before the storm.” He glanced out the window, watching as a small bird landed on the windowsill. Jongin smiled to himself and turned back to face the mirror, watching Yixing’s reflection intently. Yixing had stopped dancing, choosing instead to crouch down on the floor as he dragged his fingers down his face in complete frustration, “Go on home, Jongin hyung.” he muttered as his hands were still pressed against his face, “I’ll leave as soon as I finish.” Jongin laughed, “You’ve been practicing for two hours now, Yixing hyung. And that’s not including the group practice we had earlier. Come on, you know how Suho hyung gets when he’s worried, we can practice more tomorrow morning.” Jongin smiled, hoping to coax Yixing out of the room even though he knew it was wasted effort.

Yixing smiled back but shook his head, “I just need a little more time.” he sat down on the floor and stretched out his feet in front of him, “I’ll be there soon, I promise. Go ahead without me.” Yixing leaned forward and grabbed onto his toes to stretch out his back. Jongin sighed, pushed back his hair and turned towards the door, “If Suho hyung gets upset, I’m not taking the blame.” he said smiling sadly at the boy on the floor as he stepped out the door. He turned and took one last glance at Yixing, “Make sure you get home before the storm hits, the news said it was gonna be bad tonight.” Yixing sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, “Alright I will.” he smiled at Jongin, not liking the worried tone he had. Yixing sighed and pulled himself off the ground to continue his practicing. Jongin stood there a bit longer, watching as Yixing tried out the choreography again. Yixing moved swiftly, hitting every move seamlessly and effortlessly. but like before, he found himself struggling with the chorus, unable to follow up his body rolls with quick footwork. Jongin sighed and walked over, standing beside Yixing. He pressed his hand against Yixing’s arm, catching his attention before repeating the choreography. Yixing stood there, watching Jongin carefully, making sure he saw each movement then tried to copy it himself. After a few tries Yixing finally got it. Smiling broadly, he repeated the move again and again, hoping to get it memorized. Jongin laughed and headed back to the door, “You’re too stiff. Loosen up your body and just have fun with it. You’re a great dancer Yixing hyung, but you psych yourself out too much.” Yixing bowed, thanking Jongin several times as he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. 

With Jongin gone, the room grew quiet. “Stiff.” Yixing muttered to himself, “How do I loosen up with so much stress?” He sighed and walked to the mirror, pressing his forehead against the cold glass. He sighed again, enjoying the coldness after hours of hard work. Yixing turned, pressing his back against the mirror as he looked around the small studio. It was a nice room, what with the mirrored wall and another wall across from it that had been covered with clouds. The other two walls were filled with pictures of the members, along with some of their awards. Yixing walked over to the walls, quickly finding his own picture and smiling to himself. He took a step back and look at all of the pictures, his vision slowly blurring as he took in all the smiling faces. Before he knew it, Yixing was on the floor, tears pooling over as he stared at the photos of his brothers, “We are one.” he whispered, his eyes flickering between Kris, Luhan and Tao, “We will always be one.” He stood and walked up to Tao’s photo, his fingers skimming over the engraved letters from his plaque, “Be Confident.” he read out loud, smiling as he glanced over to Kris’ photo, “Do Not Fear Anything That Can Make You Fail.” His eyes settled on Luhan’s photo, “Trust Yourself.” he muttered, the tears spilling once again as he stood back and bowed to the pictures. “Even when you are gone you each still manage to help me push forward. We will forever be brothers.” Yixing smiled, looking at each of his brothers on the wall, “We truly are one.” Yixing turned, facing the mirror once again as he shook out his body, all the tension falling from him.

Yixing danced for what felt like a few minutes. He poured his heart into each step, letting his hyungs’ words motivate him as he mastered each step, executing them perfectly. He stopped shortly, walking to the back wall where his phone had laid charging quietly next to his bottle of water. He sat down carefully and drank a large gulp of water. Beside him his phone screen lit up, alerting him to the 20 missed calls from Suho. When he saw the number, Yixing nearly spit out his water. He quickly grabbed his phone and was just about to call Suho back when a text from Jongin came in. “Suho hyung’s fine. Worried, but fine. Told him you’d be staying late but you’d message him once you left (don’t forget). You owe me.” Yixing smiled, hugged his phone in relief and thanked Jongin. Just as he hit send, another text came in. He opened the message, saw it was from Suho and hesitated, afraid Suho would scold him. Yixing sighed and read the message, “Please make sure you cool down before going outside? I don’t want you to get sick. Crack the window open so the room can cool down.” he stared at the message blankly, unsure as to why he’d get sick. Yixing stood and walked toward the window in the far left corner. He unlatched it and swung it up, quickly closed it shut and pulled back in shock, “When did it start raining?” he muttered, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. Following Suho’s orders, he pushed on the glass, letting it open a few inches to let in a cold breeze. Yixing smiled and stuck his hand out the small opening, laughing softly when the rain fell on his fingertips. He stood there listening and feeling the rain as he began to sing. His words filled the room as the rain continued to patter against the window. Yixing smiled, the rain always made him happy as the sound soothed him. He pulled his hand back in and openly the window a bit more before walking back to his phone. Phone in hand, he walked back to the window and sat below it, listening to the rain as he smiled to himself and worked on writing down a few lyrics in his phone.

Yixing sat there for nearly an hour, phone in hand as the rain picked up, hitting the window with more force than before. The room was completely quiet now that Yixing had stopped dancing and singing, all that could be heard was Yixing’s own soft breathing and the tapping on his screen. Outside, the sky grew darker as the storm approached. All of Seoul was fast asleep, all except Luhan who walked the streets in search of a hotel near the dorm. Luhan loved the rain and once it had begun he had asked his driver to pull over, insisting on walking the rest of the way. As he walked, he looked at each building remembering the times he had spent with his hyungs. He was looking forward to tomorrow, to seeing his hyungs perform their very first comeback stage for Exodus. Luhan had missed his hyungs with each passing day and after receiving an invitation from Sehun, Luhan couldn’t wait to see his brothers performing on stage, showing off their charismatic talent despite all that had happened.

As Luhan walked, he lost himself in his memories. It wasn’t until the first burst of thunder that Luhan snapped back to reality as he jumped in complete shock. He laughed, being embarrassed for getting scared of something so simple. He shook his head and continued on his way, not letting the small storm disturb his walk. After a few blocks and some loud thunder, Luhan’s phone began ringing. He stopped under an awning and pulled off his backpack, searching through each of the pockets before finally pulling out his phone. “Hello?” he answered, trying hard to keep his voice low as to not disturb the sleeping city. “Luhan gege? I-can you-,” Yixing stopped talking just as another boom of thunder rang through the speaker. After a few seconds Luhan heard it himself and cursed under his breathe, “Yixing gege? Gege, it’s okay. It’s only thunder.” Luhan tried to keep a calm tone, hoping to comfort him through the call, “Are at the dorm?” he asked, hoping one of the other hyungs could comfort Yixing for him. “N-no,” he stuttered and Luhan closed his eyes, worriedness creeping up on him as he listened, “I’m at the studio. Lu the lights are off, I-I don’t know what happened. One second they were on and now they’re off and won’t turn back on.” Yixing rushed to finished his sentences, the fear ringing clear in his voice. Inside Luhan was panicking, but he managed to keep a calm voice for Yixing, “Do you have your headphones with you?” he asked, praying that Yixing would say yes. “I do,” he whispered, confusion mixing in with the fear, “but they’re across the room and..” Yixing’s voice trailed off as another burst of thunder sounded through the phone. “Yixing gege please, I need you to use the light from your screen to get across the room. Grab your headphones and put them on then raise the volume on your phone so all you hear is my voice.” Luhan hoped he hadn’t sounded too stern, the last thing he wanted to do was scold Yixing. He waited quietly as he placed his backpack back on and quickly walked in the direction of the studio. I haven’t been there in so long, he thought, please tell me they didn’t change the code.

“Lu?” Yixing whispered, “I got them.” Luhan sighed, happy to hear his voice again, “Good job gege. Is the volume up?” he waited and faintly heard Yixing’s response, “Okay now please just sit on the floor okay? The storm will end soon I promise. Would you like for me to sing to you until it ends?” Luhan asked, his voice holding a ting of aegyo as his pace sped up. He hoped to reach Yixing as soon as possible, knowing his voice can only do so much. On the other line Yixing laughed, “Yes please.” Luhan smiled, loving the sound of Yixing laugh but wishing it had lasted longer. Nonetheless, Luhan began singing, starting off with Baby Don’t Cry and seamlessly switching into Yixing’s favorite Two Moons.

Yixing smiled to himself, tears springing up as Luhan sang. We are one, he thought as he leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes, letting himself focus solely on Luhan’s voice as he sang chorus after chorus. It wasn’t until Luhan stopped singing that Yixing opened his eyes, “Yixing gege?” he whispered. Yixing rubbed his eyes, his eyes straining to adapt to the dark room, “Yes?” he replied. He turned on his screen and stared at the time in complete shock. Is it really two am? he wondered, accidently missing Luhan’s response in the process. “I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked. Luhan laughed quietly and sighed, “I said I’m outside the studio. I’m about to come in but I didn’t want you to get scared. Is that okay with you?” Yixing sprang up and turned in the direction he assumed was the door, “Ye-yeah. Come in.” How long did he sing? China is at least two hours away! Yixing was so confused but nonetheless, he was excited to see his hyung.

Luhan laughed again, “Where are you exactly?” he asked, hoping to follow the sound of Yixing’s voice as he slowly stepped inside the small room. “I’m against the cloud wall.” Yixing whispered. Luhan smiled and made his way to the back of the room, “Close your eyes.” he whispered as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. He spotted Yixing’s silhouette and knelt down in front of him, “Don’t be scared.” he muttered before brushing his fingertips across Yixing’s cheeks, wiping away at the tears that had fallen while Luhan was singing. “Can I open my eyes now?” Yixing whispered, making Luhan laugh before he could tell Yixing yes. Yixing opened his eyes slowly, blinking quickly as his eyes strained to make out the figure in front of him. Luhan smiled and reached out to take out Yixing’s earbuds before ending the call. “You’re here.” Yixing muttered, still very confused as to how he managed to get there so quickly. Luhan chuckled, “I am.” he whispered as he turned and fixed himself next to Yixing. Just then, another burst of thunder echoed through the room making Yixing flinch in complete terror as he pulled his knees tight into his chest. Luhan sighed, “Come here.” he whispered before carefully wrapping his arms around Yixing’s shoulders, “Shh,” he coaxed as he rubbed his hand against Yixing’s arm, “you’re okay. You’re not alone anymore, don’t worry.” Luhan whispered. Yixing turned, laid his head against Luhan’s shoulder and whispered, “Can you sing?” Luhan smirked, “Of course I can, how do you think I got into EXO?” Luhan closed his eyes, embarrassed by his own lame joke but Yixing laughed, which made Luhan laugh right along with him.

“Gege?” Yixing whispered after calming down from his laughter, “Why are you in Seoul?” Luhan smiled, amused by the idea that Sehun had kept it a secret. “A sly fox told me you were having your comeback stage tomorrow, I thought it’d be nice to come cheer on my hyungs.” Yixing sat up and stared at Luhan, eyes wide with shock, “Sehun gege? But- When?” Luhan laughed and gently pulled Yixing back down to his shoulder, “About two weeks ago, I flew in today.” It took Yixing a few seconds to process this but when did, he couldn’t contain the happiness inside him. After all, his gege had flown miles to come see him perform. Yixing was even more glad than before that he had stayed late and mastered his choreography, he wanted to show his gege all he had learned, all the talent he could put into this stage. “Do you want me to sing now?” Luhan asked, afraid another burst of thunder would hit soon and frighten Yixing again. Yixing nodded and Luhan began, his voice filling the silence as Yixing sat there, happiness and eagerness flowed through him as he anticipated the next day.

As thunder continued to echo through the room, Luhan sang. Song after song , he continued as he rubbed Yixing’s back. After a few songs, Yixing grew tired and curled up in Luhan’s lap. Luhan smiled and continued to sing as he ran his fingers through Yixing’s hair. As Luhan finished the last verse of Miracles In December, Yixing’s soft snore began to fill the room. Luhan laughed despite himself and leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, “I missed you.” he muttered as he continued to comb through Yixing’s hair.

The next morning, a very worried Suho and Jongin rushed into the studio. Suho ran in first but stopped dead in his tracks once he opened the door. Unaware of the frozen Suho, Jongin rushed forward, crashing into Suho’s back. “Aigoo!” he mutter as he rubbed his forehead. Suho turned and shushed Jongin before stepping away from the door. Confused, Jongin watched as Suho turned to face him, a smile stretched across his entire face. Jongin stepped up on his toes, hoping to see over Suho’s shoulder. Suho laughed and stepped aside, “Stay quiet.” he ordered as Jongin opened the door and peeked inside. On the opposite side of the room laid two boys, one against the wall and one on the others lap. As both snored softly in their sleep, Jongin couldn’t help but smile. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and took a quick picture and sent it out to the other members, “He’s fine,” Jongin wrote, “Little Lu to the rescue. Just like old times.” Jongin smiled once again as the message sent and quietly shut the door, letting the two sleep peacefully as he and his hyung made their way back to the dorm. Unfortunately, Jongin made the mistake of sending the message to each member, including Yixing.

As his phone rang with responses, Yixing awoke. He glanced up, saw Luhan and smiled. Carefully as to not wake him as well, he reached for his phone. As he opened the message, another text came in from Sehun, “We are one, hyungs.” he sent. Yixing read it and smiled, “Always.” he sent back before turning off his phone and curling back up with his gege. As Yixing drifted back to sleep, he reached up and found Luhan’s hand. He entwined their fingers and squeezed gently, “We are one.” he muttered just before sleep claimed him and his soft snore started up again, blending in with Luhan’s as they both laid there, wet and tired from the long night of stormy weather.


End file.
